Dominance: Saiyan and Android
Pathetic "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ahatake cried as he slowly raised his power level. He had gotten used to Super Saiyan 4 in the last month, though he hadn't had much action in that time. Klen hadn't been destroying as much and Juushichi was nowhere to be found. Right beside him, Seth watched with narrowed eyes, sitting perched on a boulder nearby. Folding his arms across his chest, he tilted his head to the side, his built-in scouter observing the power level's increase that was climbing ever so high. Leone and Sierra were playing however. Since they were naturally weaker than Ahatake they just decided to relax. Or rather Ahatake decided for them. "Keep raising your power level and you'll blow up this Earth yourself." Seth mused. Ahatake stopped, his red tail twitching. "True." He replied. "But in this form, blowing up to Earth is tempting just to exhaust some power." Seth rolled his eyes. "Then, you'd be doing what that Saiyan woman wanted." He pointed out. "Klen?" Ahatake asked. "She just wanted to kill everyone, not blow up the planet." A look of annoyance and shock came over Seth's face. "Either way, everyone's going to die! You realize that, don't you?" "Calm down." Ahatake replied as he returned to normal form. "I've been collecting the Dragon Balls. Dende updated Shenlong's power's so we can bring people back to life more than once." "I know." The android's gaze became level. "I was simply pointing out that there was no difference in what Klen is trying to do, and what you might accidentally do. In the end, both methods kill everyone on this planet." "For once, you're right." Ahatake laughed. "I wonder how much power we'd have though if we fused. The whole Earth would tremble." "Or fall apart like Legos." Seth added. "True. So we wouldn't be able to go all out." And Ahatake sat down. "I kinda miss Klen though. She's cute ya know?" "Yeah..." Seth placed a hand to his chin in thought, eyes wide and looking upwards. "I think I might marry her!" "You wish!" Ahatake replied. "I'll make her mine." Seth put a smug look on his face. "But, doesn't she think you're a waste of Saiyan blood, after all?" He asked mockingly, reminding of her constant alias for him. "She thinks you're a toaster." Ahatake replied. "A useful toaster!" "Bet she'd rather have a Saiyan than a cheap hunk of metal!" Ahatake replied tauntingly. "Hmm..." Seth's eyes drifted upwards again, and he folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe you're right about that... but.... as it is..." He sighed in mock defeat, hanging his head to the ground. "She hates both of us." "Too true." Ahatake replied. "You know, if we fused maybe she's like us for our power. And it would be a double win since we'd both have her." "Hmph!" Seth shut his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Like I'd want that woman, of all people! She's too damn vicious!" He argued. "Sure." Ahatake muttered laughing. "I mean it! If you want someone who'd kill you for giving them a simple compliment, then be my guest!" "She liked the compliments." Ahatake was still laughing. "She's just has too much pride." Seth scoffed. "I guess that is your speciality..." He mused. "You Saiyans just love to fight..." "It's fun." Ahatake replied. "You humans-or part humans in your case-don't love fighting enough." "Yeah, well--" Whatever Seth's next statement as a retort was immediately cut off, when the sounds of beeping was heard. Seth's eyes began to glow a crimson red, and he quickly turned over in the direction of some mountains nearby. "What the...?!" "What?" Seth pointed. "There's some kind of activity going on in the far mountains. The intensity of an SSJ2's being given off. But.... I can't sense the other one.... strange...." "Oh great." Ahatake muttered. "Why do I think I know who it is?" ---- Needless to say, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was causing the ruckus. WHAM! Klen's elbow slammed into Juushichi's lower chin. WHAM! Juushichi's fist met with Klen's jaw. It was a fierce exchange of blows between the Saiyan warrior and the android, causing violent shockwaves throughout the air. Even the atmosphere seemed to be affected, the air waving and ripping through sound. And so Ahatake and Seth had no choice but to make their way over there, Ahatake telling his sister's to stay and play. Unfortunately for Klen, the tables were turning on her. The effects of the SSJ2 was beginning to wear down on her, but the android still remained strong, countering her moves like they were nothing. Eventually, she collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily and trying to stand once again. Juushichi, however, sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't you ever give up?" He asked patiently. "Don't you have someone else to torment?" Ahatake asked screeching to a stop. Two pairs of surprised eyes turned towards the other Saiyan and android. Klen herself was most shocked. "A....hatake?!" She managed to gasp, pulling herself up to her hands and knees. "Hey." He looked at the female Saiyan. "You look exhausted." Juushichi nodded his head over towards Klen. "This girl was just itching to fight me after seeing your recent battle with me. I think she was a bit annoyed that you had mastered that SSJ4 form of yours before she did." He explained coolly. "Either way, if I had gone all out, I would've killed her easily." "Thank you for not doing so." Ahatake said throwing a green bean at Klen and watching as she caught it. "Eat it. It'll heal you wounds and since you're a Saiyan, give you a substantial increase in power." Klen gritted her teeth, clenching the bean in her hand. Her pride told her not to do it, that once she did, she would look weak. But, as she was, the android could've easily stomped her. She had to be at her best in order to fight him. Reluctantly, she ate the bean, standing back up once it took effect. Ahatake clapped his hands. "I didn't expect you to do it." He laughed. "You swallowed your pride for once. And got a nice power increase as a reward." "Cut the banter..." The SSJ2 grumbled in irritance. "Why are you here?" Seth pointed to himself in amusment. "That would be my fault." He replied matter-of-factly. "His sensor's picked up your chi quicker than I did." Ahatake laughed. "Guess it was money well spent." Instead of a kind response, however, Klen turned her head to the side, spitting out what looked like a glob of blood. Her face was set in an annoyed scowl. "What in hell do you two want? I didn't ask for your help, and I don't need it, either!" She insisted stubbornly. Ahatake floated over to her. "I'm not gonna let you kill yourself." "I said, I don't need your assistance!" She repeated, tone indignant. "Especially not from you!" Behind Ahatake, Juushichi had foled his arms across his chest, an eyebrow raised. "She has quite the temper..." He thought idly. Ahatake put a hand on her head and looked straight at her. "You do need my help, whether you want it or not!" Oh, boy, if looks could kill, the woman's glare would've sent Ahatake seven hundred feet under. She grabbed his wrist roughly, pulling it off of her head and shoving him away. "Saiyan trash..." She hissed. "Just loves to push my buttons, don't you?!" Ahatake's tail twitched. "Do you have some sort of problem with me?" He asked. "I've tried my hardest to be nice to you and anger is all I get!" "Being nice? To your supposed enemy?" Klen retorted, her own tail twitching. "Had you chosen to walk my path instead of side with these humans, then maybe I would've recognized that kindness. But as it is, you are a failure!" Ahatake sighed. "You're not my enemy. And I will never kill humans. Unless, of course I get really bored and there's nothing to do, but that's a different story." "I really don't have time for this..." With that, Klen walked past him, her SSJ2 aura flaring once again. "I'm killing that piece of scrap!" But Ahatake pushed her back with a Kiai. "No you're not. You'll just get beat down again." "You should listen to your friend." Juushichi said in a mocking tone, smirking. "After all, I consider it very awkward for me to fight a woman, but if you keep persisting..." But Klen chose to ignore him, although her fierce gaze was level on him now, away from Ahatake's own. "You've showed me up too many times, trash." She declared, her fists clenching tightly. "I won't let you do it again!" Now, once again, before Ahatake could say anything more, she took off, flying straight at Juushichi once more. But Ahatake appeared in front of her, golden aura, long gold hair. He had assumed in Super Saiyan 3 form. "I said no!" Juushichi sighed, putting one hand to his face. Initially, he had assumed the two were indeed Now he was convinced that they must've gotten married. The arguing was enough explanation on that part. Seth looked on in amusement, sitting down on the ground cross-legged. "If only I had some popcorn..." "Fine!" Klen snapped, twisting herself around and throwing a fist straight at Ahatake's face. "I'll just go through you!" But Ahatake grabbed her arm and twirled her around, in a fashion similar to the tango, and and sent her in the opposite direction. She recovered herself, twisting back around and rushing at him again. Ahatake merely repulsed her with a Kiai. The two androids just stood there watching this. Even as Klen skidded on her back, she simply backflipped onto her knees and one hand. Even from Juushichi's view, he could tell that this was going to last a long while. It was time to end it. Reaching over, he tapped Ahatake on the shoulder with his finger. "Ahem." "Yes?" Ahatake asked turning around. WHAM! The android's fist struck the Saiyan dead in the jaw, knocking him onto the unforgiving ground. Ahatake got up and brushed himself off. "What the hell was that for?" "Oh, I'm sorry..." Juushichi mused. "Your defenses were left open so widely, my arm just moved on it's own...." "Yea right." Ahatake muttered. "You never attack from behind you dumbass." "That's why I tapped your shoulder. In order to make you face forward." Juushichi retorted. "Now, I'm sorry to interrupt your argument with your wife, but I'm a man with very little time..." "She's not my wife." Ahatake replied. "Yet.." he muttered under his breath. Klen's aura flared up again, this time with much a much more furious backbone behind it. "Do whatever you want, trash." She said firmly, eyes set on the both of them. "But I'll take down this android, and you along with it if I have to!" "Aurora CALM DOWN!" Ahatake yelled, using her birth name to catch her attention. This time, Klen's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth gaped immediately, and her posture almost faltered for a second. "Wha....what did you call me....?" "Your real name, Aurora." He replied and for once he sounded angry. He held his hands up and energy rings could be seen. "If you don't calm down, I will restrain you." Her eyes narrowed. A snarl came across her face. Her arms raised in the air. "How....DARE YOU!!!" With a ferocious scream, she let out an intense wave of energy from her own body, releasing a violent shockwave. Her aura crackled fiercely with electricity, and her expression was as cold as ice. "Only my parents call me by that name, trash." She snarled. "NOT YOU!" Juushichi smirked. This time, he wouldn't warn the Saiyan. With an upstretched leg, he kicked Ahatake straight in the air. But Ahatake caught the Androids leg and threw him down into the ground and turned his attention to Klen. "Then calm down." What he had recieved? Klen's fist smashing into his jaw, with a cruel force. The blow sent him facedown into the ground, while Juushichi pulling himself back up slowly and dusting himself off. "You know..." The Saiyan woman stated coldly. "I considered you a little annoyance to me. But now that you have the nerve to act like you know me, you've torn any shred of restraint I had in killing you. Forget the android for now..." Reaching over, she grabbed a fistful of his golden hair and jerked him back up, curling up her fist once more. "I'm ending this today." WHAM! He was sent flying again, this time smashing head-on into the hard rocks on the far side. Ahatake got up and sighed. "So persistent. I'm not fighting you." Klen began to walk at a slow pace, feet treading the ground. "That's fine by me. Either way, I have my chance to squash you like a bug, trash." Ahatake sighed, and sent a small blast of chi at Klen. In a flash, she was gone, the blast missing her. In the next instant, another merciless blow landed to Ahatake's jaw, delivered courtesy of the woman herself. But Ahatake dodged it and jumped back. "Klen I won't fight you." WHAM! The next moment, he found himself coughing up a volley of blood, another one of Klen's fists slamming into his gut. "I don't care if you fight me or not, trash!" She snarled. "Prepare to die!" But then Ahatake retaliated by punching her in the face and it sent her flying. "I said calm down!" She backflipped and caught herself in the air, the bruise on her cheek showing as she stood back up. A trickle of blood ran down her mouth, but she stood back up anyway, her vision hazing a bit. "Listen.." Ahatake said, staring at her and his tail twitched. "I care about you, Klen. I don't wanna watch you go off and kill yourself and I sure as hell don't want to be the on to do it. So please, calm down." It took only two seconds for her to register that. When she did, her rage faded, replaced by a look of immediate shock. Her fists clenched, fingers hanging limply from her hands. "Wha..." She said in an awed voice. "What did you just say...?" "I said I care about you." Ahatake repeated. Had she been dreaming? Was he faking it? .... No. She wasn't. He wasn't. She could tell, by the simple look in his eyes, the way that rough, but kind face looked at her own, he wasn't making this up. She instinctively wanted to mock him for how pathetic was, how useless his words were... but she knew that if she did, they would come out as one big lie. His words had affected her in a way. She had done nothing but hurt him, and yet he claimed to care for her... "....why do you say that?" She found her voice soft, losing his fierce tone. "I've done nothing but damage to you." "I'm not quite sure." Ahatake replied. "I just can't help it." She frowned a bit, folding her arms across her chest. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know? I want to know why you "care" about me, as you say!" She stated. "Is it the fact that you don't have any other eye toy to look at? Because you think I'm cute? Huh?" "Well partially, yes, because you are cute." Ahatake replied. "But I also just feel...some sort of strange magnetic pull towards you." "Magnetic pull?" She laughed scornfully. "That's a pretty good substitute for what you want to say, isn't it?" Ahatake sighed. "Well, I guess you don't believe me..." In that instant, within a few speeded steps, Klen re-appeared right in front of Ahatake, grabbing him by the front of his collar and hoisting him roughly into the air, but only slightly. "Come on!" She goaded. "Be a man, have some balls! I know that wasn't what you were trying to explain! Now, let me HEAR IT!" With that, she shook him once, in order to emphasize. "Let you hear what?" Ahatake replied. "I love you, Klen. That's all I have left to say." To his surprise, Klen gave a soft smirk, her eyes shadowing over. "That's what I wanted to hear..." She replied, releasing his collar. "But, if you wish to prove it... you're going to have to do more than say such petty words." Juushichi's eyes lowered in understanding, a plan now formulating in his head. He knew what to do now, but it was not the time to do so...yet. Raising his hands, he gave a clap. "Oh, that was simply wonderful!" He said in a jokingly sarcastic voice. "You can never get this much entertainment on TV...." Ahatake glared at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, his tone suddenly ice. "I just find these sentimental feelings so... amusing." Juushichi replied, unphased. "Though, I am just an android, so I couldn't care much, even if I tried." Ahatake's aura became golden and he transformed into SSJ4. "Listen to me Android. It's over for you now. I will not kill you. I will break you." With that, Juushichi grinned maliciously, narrowing his eyes at the Saiyan. "That's the spirit, Saiyan! Let that blood overtake you! Use it against me! I won't have any qualms about humiliating you once and for all!" Ahatake's aura spiked up his power raising as the Earth began to tremble.. "Klen..stay out of this fight." This time, she obeyed, jumping back and sitting down, her back to a rock. "Just don't get yourself killed, trash." She muttered. Ahatake grinned. "I won't." And her turned to his opponent. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He charged in at Juu and slammed his fist into his jaw sending him into a rock. It was a moment of silence, as the android was sent plowing into the rock. Smoke enveloped the entire crash site, keeping him from sight for a while. But then, a calm and yet high-pitched was heard, revealing Juushichi sitting lazily, his mouth set whistling a random tune. Ahatake growled. "Come at me." He muttered glaring at his opponent. "Oh..." The android leaped off of where he was sitting, standing straight up. "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying much attention." This time, he settled himself into a fighting stance, staring down Ahatake once again. Ahatake descended down. He extended his hand and fired a Trap Shooter-multiple blasts of chi that follow the target-at Juu. They connected. Yet, as the smoke cleared, a confident Juu was still standing, but his arms were now folded across his chest. Ahatake's eyes widened. "What the hell?" He cupped his hands at his side. "TEN TIMES...KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" He fired a massive Kamehameha x10 at the Android. Clasping his hands together, Juushichi swung them forwards, smacking the blast away and letting it explode upon contact with the mountains. "So you're stronger than before." Ahatake shrugged. "I'll still finish you off!" "Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas?" Juushichi spread his arms out in a "come on" motion. "Take your best shot!" Ahatake took that as a challenge, and charged at the android, punching him in the face, and the kicking him in the gut. The last blow made the android take a stagger back, but the smirk was still on his face. "Just as I thought, you've grown weaker!" He declared, standing up straight. "Or you've gotten stronger!" Ahatake replied, throwing him into a building. In turn, the android flipped off of it, floating in the air while gazing down on his opponent. "Oh you're annoying." Ahatake muttered, sending a large red Eraser Cannon at his enemy. This time, he vanished, re-appearing behind Ahatake. Grinning, he reached over and grabbed both of Ahatake's arms, twisting them behind him at an irregular angle. "Do you see now? We Androids will always be superior to the flesh and blood. You are already beaten!" But Ahatake slammed his head into the Androids forcing him off. "We Saiyans are superior to any being in this universe." Ahatake replied scathingly. "And I, as a Saiyan will kill you!" Rubbing his head, Juushichi stared at Ahatake, eyes analyzing and peering. "You haven't even begun to phase me yet, Saiyan." He retorted. "Do you forget how I was beating the crap out of you during our last fight, robot trash?" Seems Klen was rubbing off on Ahatake